Combustion engines are used in many fields, among them, for example the field of vehicle technology. Besides combustion engines that have a cylinder bank, combustion engines are also known wherein two cylinder banks are arranged in a V-shape pattern to each other (so-called V-motors). In order to be able to avoid damage to the combustion engine of a vehicle by overheating, these generally have a cooling system through which coolant flows and which provides temperature control for the combustion engine, and if applicable, also for additional vehicle components, such as a passenger compartment. For cylinder banks arranged in V-shape pattern, a coolant flows through the cylinder banks, each in parallel, and they are thereby cooled.
A significant issue in the field of vehicle manufacturing is presented in a vehicle's emission values. An important role for good emission values, besides an air-fuel ratio that is adjusted correctly and optimally for each operating situation, is also attributed to the fact that the combustion process should be as steady as possible in the same marginal conditions. One of the marginal conditions that play a role in the exhaust gas quality is an even and possibly steady temperature control or cooling of the motor or the individual cylinder banks of a combustion engine.
Another improvement of the emission values can be achieved by so-called exhaust gas heat exchangers, wherein a part of the exhaust gas from combustion engines is cooled before it is mixed into the air that is aspired by the combustion engine and led into the combustion process once again. A heat exchanger as well requires possibly steady marginal conditions, especially steady marginal conditions regarding the cooling of the exhaust gas, in order to be able to influence the emission values to the desired extent.
Besides the aforestated components, the combustion engines in the state of the art, however also have additional equipment, which requires at least a temporary cooling. As an example for such, the document DE 10 2006 012 847 A1 should be mentioned, disclosing a device for heating a cooling circuit of a combustion engine, wherein a retarder is connected to the drive of the combustion engine and wherein exhaust heat of the retarder is at least temporarily fed into a cooling circuit. The retarder comprises a fixed stator and a rotor that is movable relative to the stator, while the rotor is connected with the drive of the combustion. Both the stator as well as the rotor has paddle wheels. When the vehicle's combustion engine is in motion, so will be the rotor of the retarder. As soon as a fluid is led into the retarder housing, the rotor will set the fluid in rotation and press it against the paddle wheels of the stator, whereby kinetic energy is converted to heat and the vehicle brakes. Oils, but also water or the coolant flowing through the cooling system of the combustion engine come into consideration as fluids that can be led into the retarder housing.
A purpose of present disclosure is to provide a cooling system for a combustion engine with at least two cylinder banks, which ensures a possibly even temperature control or cooling of the individual cylinder banks and an identical number of exhaust gas heat exchanger as the number of cylinder banks, whose temperature also has to be controlled, while at the same time also other coolant consumers can be supplied reliably. It is furthermore a purpose of present disclosure to provide an appropriate combustion engine.
This purpose is fulfilled by the cooling system with the characteristics of Claim 1. Regarding the combustion engine, the purpose is fulfilled by a combustion engine with the characteristics of Patent Claim 9.